Mafia IdoL
by sirayuki gia
Summary: YunJae/ BL/ Yaoi/ Yunho story about fear in a boys high school student named Kim Jaejoong could not clearly assess who is actually a Jung Yunho.
1. Chapter 1

**MAFIA IDOL**

**CAST:**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Author**** : ****giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Inspirated & Dedicated: Shiinayuya Cassie a.k.a Shin Hyun Young**

**Genre:** Humor/Action-School life

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

Disclamer :: Anything belong of GOD.

Warning :: No Plagiat, DLDR-Typo, no Bash yes Flame. Read Enjoy n taked.

.

.

* * *

**Maaf, gia post ulang ff ini. Kemarin gia dapat email ternyata ada yang melaporkan sehingga FF Mafia Idol di hapus oleh admin fanfiction. Gia g tau siapa yang udah melaporkannya, hal itu bikin akun gia dilocked selama 2 hari oleh Ffn. seandainya gia ada salah, gia minta maaf sama reader di ffnet. Sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih. Kalau posting ini juga dihapus lagi…. molla**

**Untuk yang sudah membaca, meriviw, memfavorit dan memfollow mafia Idol kemarin, gia sangat berterima kasih. Gia hanya ingin membuat sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati atau menghibur saja. Kalaupun ada yang tidak berkenan dengan tulisan gia silakan PM gia. Jangan langsung melaporkan. gia lebih baik menghapus FF gia sendiri dari pada dihapus orang lain.**

**:: mengulang sesuatu dari awal itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan ::**

**Thx yang udah dukung gia**

* * *

.

.

**Part 1**

.

**ARKIST Senior High School**

"Yah… Yah!" Pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu menutup didepan hidung sosok pemuda berwajah manis.

"Saengnim... " mohonnya dengan wajah memelas dan puppy eyes andalannya. Namun, bibir semerah cherry itu mengerucut saat laki-laki di balik pintu gerbang menggelang sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Terlambat 1 menit tidak ditolerir Kim Jaejoong. Kau bahkan sudah melanggar seribu satu peraturan sekolah. Dari tidak memasukkan kemeja seragammu, mewarnai rambutmu menjadi pirang, selalu datang terlambat, memakai aksesoris berlebihan, memasang anting, dan..." penjaga sekolah itu berhenti megoceh saat murid yang di capnya pembangkang itu memicingkan mata doenya.

"Yak! Daemeoli jibang. Aku pulang!" Penjaga sekolah itu tampak berfikir sejenak dan wajah murka segera membias pada tatapannya.

"Hey, bocah tengik! Beraninya kau mengataiku eoh! Aissh! Awas kau." Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap horror sebilah tongkat seukuran pemukul basbol tengah melayang melewati gerbang tinggi sekolah Arkist dan mengarah padanya.

"Aaaaaaa ..."

PUK

Jaejoong membuka satu matanya perlahan dan melihat tongkat itu terjatuh dibelakang tubuhnya yang tengah berjongkok. Senyum melebar disudut bibir merah itu, saat dia berhasil mengelak lemparan mematikan dari penjaga sekolah. Buru-buru Jaejoong berlari secepat kilat dari amukan pria tua yang dipanggilnya Daemeoli Jibang yang artinya gendut botak itu. Pantas saja penjaga sekolah tidak terima. Dasar Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**Mafia Idol**

**g****iaoneesan**

**.**

Srakk

Suara keras sebongkah batu itu menerpa kerikil di jalanan. Semilir angin menerpa rambut almondnya dan bibirnya yang tidak berhenti mengerucut sebal.

Hah

"Tidak bisa pulang, tidak ada teman membolos... apa yang harus kulakukan? Eomma pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku pulang jam segini." Keluhnya dan menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang membuatnya tersentak.

DOR

DOR

"Eomma ! Ada bom meledak!" pekik Jaejoong dan berlari memeluk tiang dinding, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tembok yanng dipeluknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata doe itu terbuka mengintip di sela-sela ketakutannya dan melihat-lihat apakah gedung kosong tempatnya berdiri sudah roboh atau belum. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengelus dadanya.

DOR

"Kau cari mati Brengsek!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan berjongkok. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara atau bernafas sekalipun. Namun ia mencoba mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dalam seketika big doe itu terpaku. Baru kali ini pemuda itu melihat sesuatu yang sangat diimpikannya ada di depan matanya.

Jaejoong memang seorang pemuda yang sangat menggilai film action, bahkan cita-cita terbesarnya adalah menjadi seorang public figur. Ia juga sudah menentukan jurusan yang akan diambilnya saat menginjak jenjang kuliah nanti. _Public relation_, adalah sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakannya. Well, tidak menjadi larangan baginya sekarang saat kedua big doenya menatap sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan menurutnya.

"OMO! COOLL! KEREN!" Jaejoong menarik tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan peralatan menulisnya, sebuah buku bersampul gajah dan pensil bermotif hello kitty. Matanya kembali berbinar beserta aura semangat menguar dari wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Cepat menyingkir dan jangan menghalangiku." Pemuda bermata setajam musang itu terkekeh mendengar gertakan dari namja dihadapannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Pistolmu sudah tidak berisi peluru lagi. Dan kita sama-sama tidak bersenjata. Bahkan anak buahmu sudah berjatuhan. Seharusnya kau menyerah bodoh." Gertakan namja pemilik manik musang itu berhasil membuat musuhnya mengkerut hingga akhirnya membenturkan lututnya pada dinginnya lantai bangunan tua yang sekarang dipijakinya.

Brukk

"Ampuni aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan merecoki bisnismu lagi. Aku akan menjual semua senjata kepadamu. Tapi aku mohon bebaskan aku master Jung."

Ha ha ha ...

Jung Yunho menatap namja di hadapannya dengan seringaian, otot kepalanya bergerak dan menimbulkan bunyi tulang yang cukup mengerikan. Namja tampan pemimpin kelompok mafia yang cukup terkenal itu sudah mengambil kuda-kuda dan bersiap melayangkan tendangan mautnya pada wajah orang yang sudah berani menentangnya itu.

"Tunggu!" Yunho berpaling dan mengangkat alisnya saat menangkap sosok anak sekolah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Heh, gadis cilik. Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari?"

Hieeehh?

"Salah, salah, pertama aku seorang namja. Namaku Kim Jaejoong, umurku 17 tahun kelas dua senior high school. Dan ... Whoooaaaaaa jinjja So Cooollll! Annyeonghaseo!" Yunho menaikan alis matanya menatap aneh pemuda yang membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seorang namja.

Grep

Tiba-tiba Yunho terkesiap dengan mata musangnya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, Hell Now! Sosok itu sekarang telah memeluknya? Bagaimana bisa? Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga membuat Yunho tidak menyadarinya.

Deg

Deg

"Yak! kenapa kau memelukku bocah? Cepat lepaskan sekarang juga!" pekik Yunho syok. Jaejoong menggeleng dan masih memeluk tubuh kekar namja bermata musang itu.

"Shieroo! Aku penggemar beratmu, Oh My Cool Prince." Yunho benar-benar ingin pingsan sekarang, dan apa itu cool prince, tapi tidak ada salahnya, panggilan itu cukup menarik dan terlihat keren. Memang pada kenyataanya dia seperti pangeran yang keren bukan? Yunho mengangguk. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan gadis cilik ini.

Tunggu...

Bukankah tadi anak itu sudah memperkenalkan dirinya? Dan baru saja dia bilang NAMJA. benar namja. Yunho mengangguk. What? Andwe! Jadi yang memelukanya sekarang adalah seorang namja?

Bruuk

"Awww! Appo!" ringis Jaejoong begitu pantatnya mencium lantai karena dorongan Yunho. Namun dalam sekejap namja berwajah manis itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyodorkan buku tulisnya kehadapan Yunho, membuat laki-laki tampan itu tercenung.

"Yah, keuge mwonde?" bukanya menjawab, Jaejoong justru sibuk menatap kagum sosok dihadapannya. Yunho melihat dengan teliti sosok yang mengaku dirinya namja itu, dan mengerutkan kening saat memperhatikan lebih dalam wajah Jaejoong. 'Benarkah dia ini namja? tapi kulitnya lebih putih dari pada yeoja, dan matanya juga bulat, besar dan indah, lalu... bibirnya benar-benar sangat menawan.' Ah tidak mungkin anak ini seorang namja. Tapi... dia memakai celana bukan rok, jadi kesimpulannya dia adalah namja. Yunho kembali mengangguk, dan buru-buru tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar seseorang didepannya terkikik.

"Yak, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Eopseo! Prince cool, ayo berikan tanda tanganmu padaku."

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau." Tolak Yunho membuat bibir cherry itu mencebil.

Huft

"Ternyata kau artis yang sombong. Baru juga melakukan adegan action dengan pistol mainan, memberi tanda tangan saja tidak mau. menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan bukuku susah-susah."

Glup

Yunho menelan salivanya begitu memperhatikan bibir cherry yang sedang mengerucut itu. "Yak! aku buka seorang artis, dan ini bukan pistol mainan. Aku itu seorang maf .."

Grep

Lagi, Yunho dibuat bungkam dengan tingkah namja menawan yang selalu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba ini. "Ayolah, My cool prince. Berikan tanda tanganmu padaku, aku akan mendoakanmu agar kau menjadi semakin tampan setiap harinya. Aku akan mendoakanmu agar kau bisa memegang pistol sungguhan. Eothe ..?"

Aigo, Yunho menghela nafasnya, sepertinya namja ini belum menyadari yang sebenarnya. Dari pada pekerjaannya tertunda, tidak masalah memberikan apa yang di inginkan anak sekolah yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku. Berikan buku tulismu padaku." Jaejoong mengangguk semangat dan menyodorkan bukunya kehadapan Yunho, menatap berbinar saat sebuah goresan tercetak menghiasi bukunya.

YES!

Jaejoong bersorak dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku tulis miliknya. Sementara Jung Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan tingkah anak SMA yang unik itu.

"Gamsahamnibda.." teriak Jaejoong dengan riang sementara Yunho mengangguk. Jaejoong berpaling dan menatap pria yang tertunduk didepan Yunho.

"Kau pasti ajhusi yang berperan menjadi tokoh antagonis. Geure? Ajhusi! Cepat berikan aku tanda tanganmu." Pria yang bersimpuh itu menatap tidak percaya, lalu mengarahkan pandanganyanya pada bos mafia Jung Yunho. Melihat namja bermata musang itu mengangguk, pria itu mengambil buku tulis yang disodorkan Jaejoong dan memberikan coretan asal pada kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Jaejoong kembali bersorak dan melompat-lompat.

DOR

"Eommma!" teriak Jaejoong terkejut, langsung berlari kearah Yunho dan memeluk pinggang Yunho.

"Hyung, aku mebawa senjata model baru untukmu WP 730 Sn. Bagaimana? suaranya merdu bukan?" ucap seorang pemuda berwajah cassanova sambil memarekan senyumnya yang menawan. Yunho berdecak dan berpaling melihat sosok yang meringkuk dalam pelukannya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Yah, bocah kecil tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu takut." Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap obsidian serta wajah yang berusaha menyakinkan Yunho. Namun ia tetap menggeleng pada akhirnya, sudah lebih dari tiga kali ia mendengar bunyi yang memekkan telinga itu. membuat Jaejoong sangat membencinya. Tapi ia juga terpesona sekaligus berharap suatu saat nanti akan memegang benda itu, mungkin setelah ia menjadi artis sama seperti laki-laki yang berada dlam pelukannya.

"I –itu ... pistol sungguhan? Jinjja?" Yunho tampak menimang sejenak sebelum mengangguk ragu.

"Uwaa... Eomma! Joongie akan ditembak dengan pistol sungguhan!" Teriak Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi dalam dada bidang Yunho, membuat namja tampan pemimpin kelompok mafia besar itu menghela nafas.

"Hyung, nuguya?" tanya namja bersuara husky itu pada Yunho. "Molla..." Jawab Yunho sekenanya.

"Yah, bocah kecil. Dia itu bukan orang jahat, namanya Park Yoochun. Dia adalah temanku, jadi kau tidak perlu takut padanya." Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yoochun dari atas kepala hingga bawah mata kaki sebelum melontarkan senyumannya pada namja itu.

"Park Yoochun ssi, apa kau artis pendukung dalam film action ini? Whoaaa... kau harus memberikanku tanda tanganmu juga." Yoochun mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Sementara Yunho mengangkat bahunya.

"Yak! kenapa kau masih berada disini? Cepat pergi dari sini. Kau menunggu ajalmu bodoh?" Pria yang bersimpuh itu menggeleng dan buru-buru bangkit serta berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah mengeluarkan seringai kemenangannya.

"Yoochun~na kajja, kita kembali ke markas." Ajak Yunho dan diangguki Yoochun setelah memberikan tanda tanganya pada pemuda bersuari pirang yang tampak tersenyum senang.

"My Cool Prince, Mr. Cassanova Gamsahamnibda!" teriak Jaejoong yang dibalas lambaian tangan Yunho tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sementara Yoochun tersenyum lebar dan memberikan long kiss pada Jaejoong.

"Hyung darimana kau mendapatkan anak manis itu?" Yunho mendesis dan memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

"Molla ..."

"Dia seperti anak anjing kecil yang lucu dan manis. Ah, aku jadi ingin punya kekasih yang lebih muda dariku." Yunho mengacuhkan ocehan Yoochun disepanjang perjalanan dan memilih menulikan pendengarannya.

**.**

**Mafia IdoL**

**giaoneesan**

**.**

"Yak! Kim Jaejoong! dari mana saja kau anak badung? Kenapa kau baru pulang sekolah? Lihat jam berapa ini?" Jaejoong, namja cantik itu tidak mempedulikan ocehan eommanya dan memilih masuk kedalam rumah sembari tersenyum serta memeluk buku tulis miliknya yang bersampul gajah itu. membuat eomma Kim menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus sambil bernyanyi riang. Besok ia kan datang pagi-pagi supaya tidak bertemu dan dilempar tongkat bisbol lagi oleh penjaga sekolah dan yang lebih mengasikkan adalah melihat wajah teman sebangkunya Kim Junsu, namja penggila artis manca itu.

Jaejoong terkikik sendiri saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Junsu kalau tau Jaejoong berhasil mendapatkan tanda tangan artis pemeran film action yang dijulukinya Cool Prince. Namja berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu meletakkan buku tulis bersampul gajahnya di atas meja nackhas lalu melempar tasnya ke atas ranjang, bernyanyi riang dan melepas seragam sekolahnnya sebelum berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Joongie! Kau punya buku catatan kosong?" Shin Hyun Young, gadis berambut hitam dan berparas cantik sepupu jauh dari Kim Jaejoong itu menjulurkan kepalanya dan memutari ruangan kamar bernuansa pernak pernik gajah dan hello kitty itu.

"Eoh? Diman anak itu?" tanpa permisi lagi, gadis itu masuk dan menghampiri meja belajar Jaejoong yang hampir dipenuhi dengan komik-komik jepang. " Dimana yah?" sepasang hasel gelapnya, melihat kearah meja nackhas dan menemukan sebuah buku bersampul gajah yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dibawanya buku itu keluar dari kamar jaejoong tanpa bertanya dulu kepada yang punya.

"Ahh... segarnya!" seru pemuda bersurai pirang itu saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju lemari besar di samping meja riasnya, mengambil sebuah kaos tanpa lengan beserta celana pendek diatas lutut. Jaejoong tersenyum dan teringat pangeran coolnya, ia berjalan menuju meja nackhas.

Deg

"EOMMAA!" teriakan itu menguncang kediaman Kim dan membuat seluruh penghuni menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

Jaejoong berlari menuruni tangga dan menatap tajam setiap orang yang tengah berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Ada apa Joongie? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? kau hampir membuat Appamu jantungan." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya dan mata doenya terbelalak saat melihat buku miliknya berada diatas meja.

"Siapa yang berani menyentuh buku tulis kesayanganku?" Mr dan Mrs Kim saling berpandangan dan menangkat bahu.

"Yak! Shin Hyun Young! Apa kau yang masuk ke kamarku dan mencuri buku milikku?" tuding namja cantik itu sementara gadis bermarga Shin itu mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Hueeeee... tanda tangan dari Cool Prince." Jaejoong menatap dengan wajah penuh air mata saat melihat kertas putih yang berhias coretan tanda tangan dari pangerannya itu kini penuh dengan noda dari kue beras yang baru saja dibeli Hyun Young.

"Sudahlah Joongie, besok kau minta saja lagi tanda tangan itu." Ucap Hyun Young seenaknya. Namun di otak jaejoong sudah tersusun rencana manis bagaimana cara membolos dan memilih mengejar serta mencari tau dimana si artis cool prince itu tinggal. Sebuah seringai muncul disudut bibir cherry itu. Tanpa sepatah katapun, Jaejoong berjalan kembali kelantai atas setelah membawa kabur tiga potong kue beras sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya menggeleng sementara Hyun Young mencebilkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Namja cantik bermata doe itu berjalan mengendap-endap dibalik dinding pagar pembatas dibelakang sekolah Arkist. Begitu melihat situasi sudah aman, ditariknya tangga milik tukang kebun sekolah dan menyandarkannya pada dinding pagar. Dengan cekatan namja itu menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga hingga hampir mencapai puncak, saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang dikenalnya milik Dameoli Jibang menggema memenuhi seluruh area sekolah.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Mati aku!" Jaejoong semakin mempercepat pijakan kakinya pada anak tangga.

Seet

"Aaaaaa! Tolong, ada hantuuuuu!" Teriak Jaejoong ketika kakinya tertangkap tangan besar hingga membuatnya berhenti dari aksi pelariannya meninggalkan sekolah pada jam pelajaran kedua.

Duaggh!

Jaejoong mendorong kakinya hingga membuat penjaga sekolah terjengkang kebelakang. Namja manis itu terkikik saat berhasil duduk diatas pagar pembatas dan menatap penjaga sekolah yang kesusahan bangkit karena tiba-tiba terserang penyakit pegal dipinggangnya.

"Sampai jumpa dameoli jibang. Annyeongi gaseo."

Bruuk

Jaejoong mendarat dengan indah dan menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, namun buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar lengkingan dari penjaga sekolah dipadu seosangnim yang sepertinya sudah menyadari kalau anak didiknya baru saja kabur dari kelasnya.

"KIMMM JAEEEJOOOOONGGG!"

Hah

Jaejoong terduduk disebuah gedung kosong, bersandar pada dinding beton tempat kemarin ia bertemu dengan pangeran kerennya. Aktor pemeran film bergenre action favoritnya.

"Apa tempat syutingnya sudah pindah?" namja itu menghela nafasnya dan mengerucutkan bibir kissabelnya. Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang paling tidak disukainya, tapi Jaejoong bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia akan tetap memperjuangkan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi tekadnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menilik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan putihnya. Sudah hampir sore hari, namja cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah menunggu ditempat itu hampir 5 jam lamanya. Melupakan makan siangnya, melupakan penampilannya yang seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya. Ia menatap biasan cahaya jingga yang menerpa tiang-tiang gedung kosong tempatnya menunggu. Wajahnya tertekuk, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sejenak sebelum menarik nafas lelahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, namja berwajah indah itu bangkit dan berjalan sambil menunduk penuh kekecewaan. Jaejoong berjanji kalau sampai bertemu dengan pangeran kerennya, ia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Srakk

"Hey bocah cantik, sedang apa berada ditempat seperti ini?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua mata doenya, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara itu. Pikirannya terbagi antara lari atau tidak lari?

"Eommaaa! Joongie mau pingsan ..."

Bruukkk!

**.**

**Mafia IdoL**

**Giaoneesan**

**..**

**To be continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAFIA IDOL**

**CAST:**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Author: ****giaoneesan a.k.a Park Young Eun**

**Inspirated & Dedicated: Shiinayuya Cassie a.k.a Shin Hyun Young**

**Genre:** Humor/Action-School life

**Rating:** PG-16

**Lenght:** -

**Disclamer **:: Anything belong of GOD.

**Warning **:: No Plagiat, DLDR-Typo, no Bash yes Flame. Read Enjoy n taked.

.

**Part 2**

.

* * *

Wuss

Namja berwajah tampan itu baru saja meniup ujung revolver miliknya yang baru saja menggumamkan suara memekakkan hingga laki-laki lain disampingnya yang berwajah cassanova itu menutup kedua daun telinganya.

Jung Yunho, pemimpin kelompok mafia yang terkenal di Seoul, semua orang mengetahui namanya.

"Benarkan? Suaranya sangat merdu. Yun, anak buah kita baru saja menangkap mata-mata didaerah kekuasaan kita." Laporan Yoochun membuat Yunho mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. "Spy? Kenapa tidak langsung dihabisi saja ditempat?"

Yoochun bergidik ngeri kalau Yunho sudah melontarkan nada bicara seperti itu. Ia lebih memilih menatap design _NTC cross D-sing_ sejenis senjata baru yang sangat elegan itu dari pada melihat wajah sangar sahabatnya.

**.**

**Mafia IdoL**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Kriett

Pintu berbahan kayu itu berderit ketika tiga sosok namja mulai berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sedikit redup cahaya.

Deg

Omo

"Hyung, bukankah dia si anak manis yang waktu itu?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengerling dan memicingkan matanya menatap tubuh seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah terikat tangan serta kakinya lalu bibir cherrynya yang membentuk bulatan dengan gagball menyumpal dalam mulutnya.

Yunho menggeram, tatapan musangnya menajam. Yoochun langsung mundur beberapa langkah menyadari aura suram yang tiba-tiba memenuhi atmosfir ruangan itu. Pemuda cassanova itu lantas melirik anak buah Yunho yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghitung.

Hana

Dul

Set

"Yak! anak buah bodoh. Lepaskan dia sekarang juga." Pekik Yunho lantang. Sementara anak buahnya justru saling pandang satu sama lain tidak mengerti.

"Tunggu apalagi. Apa kalian ingin menunggu sampai peluruku bersarang dikepala kalian?"

Srakk

"Baik boss!"

Yunho memperhatikan anak buahnya melepasakan ikatan serta gagball dari tubuh tidak berdaya Jaejoong.

"Hyung, bagaimana bisa dia ada di tempat itu lagi? Jangan-jangan dia mencarimu hyung." Tutur Yoochun dengan wajah berfikir. Yunho mendesah lelah, ia berlalu pergi setelah merapikan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Enggh

Dengan pelahan sepasang doe eyes itu terjaga. Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk diatas ranjang, ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap suasana yang begitu asing menyapa hasel gelapnya.

Omo

Ia baru menyadari kalau beberapa saat lalu pingsan setelah melihat seseorang yang menyeramkan berdiri didepannya. "Dimana ini?" tanyannya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong bangkit dan turun dari ranjang.

Kriet

Deritan pintu cukup tidak terdengar keras, karena Jaejoong berusaha membukanya dengan sangat pelan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang cukup kental dalam telinganya. Sampai Jaejoong melihat ke arah ruangan dilantai satu dengan mata terbelalak.

"MY COOL PRINCE!" pekik Jaejoong nyaring begitu menangkap sosok yang sangat dikaguminya. Ia berlari menuruni tangga.

Belum sempat namja tampan bermarga Jung pemimpin kelompok mafia itu menghindar, Jaejoong sudah menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku membolos kemarin dan menunggumu di tempat itu, tapi kau tidak datang. Tanda tanganmu dirusakkan sepupuku yang sialan itu. Makanya aku ingin memintanya lagi. Kau tau betapa beratnya perjuanganku kabur dari sekolah, lalu bertemu orang berwajah jelek serta menyeramkan sampai-sampai aku pingsan. Tapiii.. begitu sadar aku melihatmu!" riang Jaejoong sambil mempererat pelukannya pada pangeran tampannya itu yang dikiranya artis papan atas serta bintang film action.

Yunho merasakan kepalanya berdenyut mendengar ocehan-ocehan anak sekolah yang menjadi fansnya itu. Ia memijat cuping hidungnya. Mendengus ketika melihat Yoochun menertawakannya.

"Yah, lepaskan aku anak kecil."

"Shieroo, kalau kulepaskan, nanti aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan mendapatkan tanda tanganmu lagi." Keputusan yang dilontarkan bibir cherry itu semakin membuat Yunho pusing.

Aigo,

Kenapa ia harus bertemu anak menyebalkan ini? Harus berapa kali Yunho bilang kalau dia bukan artis tapi pemimpin sebuah kelompok yang bisa dibilang berbahaya.

"Lepas tidak?" tanya laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu pada pemuda cantik yang kira-kira sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Tidak! Joongie mau tanda tanganmu biar bisa menunjukkannya pada Junsu nanti. Dia pasti iri melihatku mendapatkan tanda tangan artis keren seperti dirimu."

Ehem

Yunho bergumam pelan salah tingkah, Hell no! Dia baru saja mendapat sebuah pujian, meskipun itu datang dari seorang anak yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan tanda tanganku, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukannmu ini." Tawar Yunho, namja cantik itu mendongak mencari kejujuran dalam sepasang iris musang Yunho.

Euhm..

Angguk Jaejoong dengan wajah polosnya. Yunho menghela nafas sementara Yoochun tersenyum simpul.

**.**

**Mafia IdoL**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Apakah profesi pemimpin mafia itu sekarang harus berubah menjadi seorang direktur yang membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada berpuluh-puluh lembaran kertas.

Jaejoong menatap berbinar pada setiap kertas yang baru saja ditandatangani Yunho untuknya.

Hah

"Sudah selesai. Kau pulanglah ini sudah sangat malam." Perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya mengerutkan kening dan menggeleng kuat. "Shieroo! " tolaknya sukses membuat Yunho memijat pelipisnya lelah.

"Sudahlah hyung, lagi pula ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam. Bagaimana kalau dia lepas dari sarang harimau dan masuk sarang buaya? Apa hyung mau bertanggung jawab?" Pertanyaan Yoochun membuat Yunho sedikit berfikir sebelum mengangguk. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan temannya ini. Apalagi jika diperhatikan, Jaejoong memang cukup enak dinikmati. Tunggu, memangnya pemuda itu makanan? Aishh! Yunho menggeleng pelan.

"Telepon orang tuanmu sekarang, katakan kau menginap dirumah salah satu temanmu." Perintah Yunho tegas.

"Tidak perlu, di rumah tidak ada orang, mereka mengantar sepupuku pulang ke Makpo sekarang. Apa Joongie malam ini tidur bersama cool prince?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap. Yunho mengerutkan kening melirik Jaejoong dari sudut matanya. Namja itu kemudian beranjak pergi "Yoochun-ah, suruh anak buahmu untuk menyiapkan semua keperluannya."

Yoochun mengangguk sambil menahan tawa saat memergoki namja sekolah berwajah cantik itu mencebilkan bibirnya. "Kajja, sebaiknya kau jangan menganggu Yunho hyung dulu kalau tidak mau ditembak dengan pistol sungguhan arrachi."

"Ah.. Joongie belum mendapatkan foto cool prince! Wajah tampannya pasti membuat Junsu ingin pingsan. Besok Joongie akan membujuk cool prince untuk berfoto yang keren. Yeah.. !"

Doeng

Yoochun memukul jidadnya sendiri menyadari kekonyolan yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong untuk mengganggu boss mafia itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Jung Yunho, ketua mafia yang terkenal sedang berpose dengan berbagai gaya serta ekspresi wajah. Pemuda berwajah chubby itu menggeleng kuat berusaha menolak apa yang baru saja dipikirkanya.

'Kurasa Yunho hyung harus mempersiapkan obat stress untuk menghadapi bocah unik ini.' batin Yoochun lalu beranjak mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah menaiki tangga dengan riang.

.

.

.

Enggh!

Jaejoong terbangun ketika merasakan guncangan ditubuhnya. Ia mulai membuka perlahan kedua doe eyesnya. Hal yang pertama menyapa pandangannya adalah jalan beraspal, pohon-pohon dipinggir jalan yang seperti bergerak atau mungkin sesuatu yang sekarang sedang dinaikinya yang bergerak?

Hieeh..

"Omo!" pekiknya seketika. Namja cantik yang memakai _pearcing_ ditelinganya itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah tersenyum laki-laki yang memiliki jidat lebar dengan potongan rambut cepak. "Ajjhusi! Kenapa kita berdua ada dimobil? B-bukankah kemarin malam aku tidur dirumah Yunho prince? Aktor tekenal bintang film action itu? apa itu semua cuma mimpi? Omo! Apa aku juga tidak mendapatkan tanda tangannya? Andwe!" teriak Jaejoong heboh lalu mencari dimana keberadaan tas sekolahnya.

Hmpt!

"Tas sekolahmu ada dikursi belakang. Sekarang kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Arkist senior high school. Itu sekolahmu kan?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengerling sosok disampingnya. Namja cassanova itu kembali tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir dengan pose berfikir.

"Omo! Bagaimana dengan foto Yunho cool? Aku belum mendapatkannya. Bagaimana ini kenapa kau mengantarku ke sekolah ajhusi jidat? Hari ini ada mata pelajaran menyebalkan. Belum pelajaran olahraga yang bisa-bisa membuatku kepanasan. Oh NO! Cepat antarkan aku pulang. Lebih baik membolos saja."

Hah

"Yaa.. bisakah kau jangan memanggilku ajhusi jidat? Itu sama sekali tidak keren. Kau memanggil Yunho hyung dengan sebutan Cool Prince. Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengannya." Protes Yochun lalu melirik tampilan wajahnya pada kaca spion diatas dasboard.

Hoek

Jaejoong mendengus dan mengeluarkan ekspresi mau muntah yang ditangkap Yoochun dengan cibiran.

"Tentu saja kau berbeda. Yunho cool itu seorang pemain utama, artis penting. Dan kau hanya pemeran sampingan. Tentu saja sangat jauuuhhhh perbedaannya. Seperti siput dan matahari."

"Aish! Kau itu belajar tidak sih? Mana ada perumpamaan yang seperti itu. adanya juga uang koin dan matahari. Lalu anjing dan kucing, air dan cat, juga seterusnya" Ucap Yoochun membenarkan sambil tersenyum puas. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Dasar ajhusi jidat bodoh!" Jaejoong terkikik puas setelah memaki namja disampingnya.

Chiiiiiiiiiitttt

"Apa kau bilang eoh? Aku ini tampan tau! Kau yang bodoh."

Keduanya masih saling melontarkan makian sehingga mobil _jeep_ milik Yoochun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti suara terkuat diantara keduanya. Mereka seolah melupakan waktu yang terus berjalan, mengacuhkan tujuan utama untuk pergi ke sekolah, serta melupakan namja tampan pemimpin kelompok mafia yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mendial nomor ponsel milik Yoochun.

.

.

.

Brukk

Junsu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat saat melihat tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya.

"Apa ini? Cakaran ayam?" tanyanya dengan polos membuat Jaejoong teman sekelasnya itu mendelik tidak percaya. "Yak! Ini tanda tangan artis terkenal Jung Yunho my cool prince. Bintang film action yang suka membawa pistol kemana-mana."

Ohh..

Jaejoong mendengus kesal saat melihat Junsu hanya ber-OH ria? Tapi mendadak wajah Junsu berubah merah dan tatapannya seolah ngeri bercampur takut pada lembaran kertas berisi tanda tangan itu. "Y-ya, Junsu-ya apa ada hantu?" Junsu langsung duduk dengan tegak mendengar pertanyaan ngawur Jaejoong.

"Hantu? Dimana? Di kamarku ini? Tidak mungkin."

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba merah dan ketakutan seperti itu? Kalau bukan melihat hantu lalu apa?"

Junsu menghela nafas lelah. Jaejoong, teman sekelasnya ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Bukan hantu babo. Tapi Jung Yunho! Kau tidak tau siapa dia? Hampir semua orang di kepolisian tempat ayahku bekerja mengenal orang itu." Jelas Junsu dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu saja semua orang mengenalnya, dia kan artis terkenal. Kau yang babo Kim Junsu."

Aish!

"Jung Yunho itu bukan artis Jae, dia itu pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di Asia."

"MWO?" pekikan Jaejoong membuat Junsu menutup kedua telinganya yang berdengung. "Bohong!" sanggahnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi dia sangat pintar dan cerdas. Tidak ada yang bisa menangkapnya karena semua catatan bisnis, hidup, serta apapun yang menyangkut Jung Yunho besih, CLEAN! Tapi ayahku masih tetap curiga padanya."

Jaejoong menyipitkan mata doenya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Su ie?"

Junsu menjentikkan jemarinya dengan wajah penuh kemenangan. "Kau harus menjadi stalkernya." Saran Junsu penuh keyakinan.

**.**

**Mafia IdoL**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar dikamarnya. Keren! Itulah kesan pertamanya saat menilai penampilannya. Sebuah topi dan jacket _army,_ kalung berbandul kepala _gangster _yang menggantung hingga dadanya. Sarung tangan kulit yang membungkus telapak tangannya.

"PERFECT! It's time to stalker. I'm coming Yunho cool prince." Angguknya mantab lalu meraih sebuah handycam miliknya diatas meja nackhas.

Pemuda cantik itu baru saja melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah mendekati pintu kamarnya ketika sesuatu melintas dipikirannya. "Hah! Aku tidak tau dimana rumah Yunho cool… eothokhe?" jeritnya kencang.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mereka akan datang?" Yoochun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho.

"Mereka akan datang berlima, dengan pimpinan bernama Shim Changmin. Kau harus hati-hati hyung, dia sangat cerdas dan pintar. Kalau kita tidak jeli, bisa-bisa kita tertipu olehnya."

DOR

Satu buah suara _handgun_ terdengar memekakkan telinga. Yunho menyeringai sementara Yoochun memasang wajah waspadanya. Mereka hanya datang berdua tanpa anak buah. Sementara musuh diperkirakan berjumlah lebih banyak. Tapi jika negosiasi ini berhasil, tidak perlu ada gencatan senjata yang akan terjadi.

"Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun!" sebuah suara baritone mengalihkan perhatian dua namja tampan itu. Yunho dan Yoochun menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Disana, sejauh sepuluh meter berdiri seorang namja bersurai ikal yang diyakini bernama Shim Changmin. Tubuhnya sangat jangkung dengan setelan jacket kulit dipadu sepatu boot tinggi.

"Well, akhirnya aku bertemu juga dengan seorang Jung Yunho yang tekenal."

Yunho memasang tarikan disudut bibirnya. Ia menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yoochun. Namja bernama Changmin ini terlihat sangat pandai juga jenius.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung pada inti pertemuan." Ucap suara baritone Changmin sementara Yunho mengangkat bahu 'terserah.'

Changmin menggeser langkahnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jacket kulit yang dipakainya.

"Dalam disk itu terdapat semua yang kau inginkan Yunho ssi. Termasuk data beberapa investor legal yang bisa kau jerat dalam jangkauanmu." Laki-laki tambun itu menyeringai saat Yunho mengulurkan tangannya bersiap menerima sebuah benda mungil yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Tunggu!"

Jepret

Ketiga orang penting itu menoleh pada sebuah suara yang tanpa di sadari tengah menginstrupsi ditengah pertemuan penting kedua kelompok mafia itu. Changmin mengerutkan kening. Kedua manik kelamnya menatap penuh heran pada seseorang yang memakai setelan jacket serta topi _army_. Apa sosok itu sejatinya adalah polisi-polisian kecil yang tengah tersesat? Batin Changmin saat tidak sedikitpun menghentikan tatapannya pada sosok itu.

Yunho melotot tidak percaya bahkan manik musangnya melebar sempurna. Ia mengenali sosok itu tentu saja. Pemuda sekolahan yang salah paham dengan profesinya, menganggapnya seorang bintang film action padahal sudah berapa kalipun Yunho mencoba menjelaskannya. Laki-laki pemimpin kelompok mafia itu menggeleng saat melihat apa yang menggantung dileher milik Kim Jaejoong, begitulah Yunho mendengar sebutan namanya kalau tidak salah.

Sementara laki-laki lain yang berdiri disamping Yunho menepuk jidat lebarnya. Yoochun tidak menyangka kalau anak berwajah cantik itu akan menguntit Yunho sampai ketempat ini. Tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga, gedung tua ini memang merupakan tempat biasanya Yunho melakukan transaksi.

Jepret

Sebuah lampu blizt dari kamera ponsel canggih milik Jaejoong kembali mengabadikan moment saat ketiga pria manly itu terpaku kearahnya.

"Kau membawa mata-mata Jung!" desis suara baritone Changmin berbahaya. Yunho memutar bola matanya dan Yoochun menelan salivanya, ia khawatir terjadi kesalah pahaman yang akan menyebabkan negosiasi ini batal.

Bruuk

Gerp

Yunho terkesiap, Yoochun menatap horor serta Changmin yang tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang yang memakai pakaian _army_ itu memeluk Yunho bahkan tanpa segan Jaejoong langsung meloncat dan menaiki punggung Yunho.

"My Cool prince! Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi. Hyaaa…. Aku sudah memutuskan akan menjadi stalkermu!" pekik bibir cherry itu dengan nada riang dan penuh semangat. Mengabaikan Yunho yang berusaha melepas lingkaran tangan Jaejoong dari lehernya yang mulai terasa sesak seperti tercekik.

Yoochun dan Changmin bahkan menganga sama-sama menelan saliva mereka melihat pemandangan yang sedikit aneh itu. Sejak kapan seorang stalker mengakui keberadaanya sendiri?

"Yak! Turun dari punggungku bocah." Jaejoong langsung menggeleng menolak perintah yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya. Ia justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho, membuat laki-laki pemimpin mafia itu semakin tercekik dengan wajahnya yang terlihat merah padam.

"Y-ya ya.. Kim Jaejoong turun. Kau tidak mau mengambil foto kami untuk koleksimu?" bujuk Yoochun yang merasa kasihan melihat sahabatnya kesakitan seperti itu. Raut wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah seperti sedang berfikir dan menimang-nimang perkataan seseorang yang dipanggilnya ajjhusi jidat itu.

"Tentu saja. Kajja kita berfoto bersama lalu melakukan sesi tanda tangan lagi." Seru pemuda berwajah rupawan itu sambil melompat turun dari punggung Yunho.

Yunho meregangkan kepalanya yang terasa kram kekanan dan kekiri hingga terdengar bunyi pergerakan tulang yang cukup nyaring. Ketua mafia itu menyadari satu lagi kebiasaan berbahaya yang akan dilakukan pemuda senior high school itu selain memeluknya, apa lagi kalau bukan tiba-tiba menerjangnya lalu menaiki punggungnya.

"Ya, pemeran amatiran, cepat ambil fotoku bersama aktor-aktor tampan dan terkenal ini." Perintah Jaejoong retoris lalu menyerahkan smartphone miliknya pada salah satu anak buah Changmin yang juga terpaku saat memperhatikan tingkah ajaib pemuda androgini itu.

Changmin mengangkat dagunya seolah meminta penjelasan pada Yunho yang hanya ditanggapi angkatan bahu dari boss mafia itu. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada laki-laki berjidat lebar disamping Yunho.

Yoochun mengedip-ngedipkan kedua keping matanya memberikan arahan agar Changmin menuruti perintah pemuda manis itu. Melihat Changmin mengangguk, anak buahnya segera meraih ponsel yang disodorkan Jaejoong lalu bersiap mengambil gambar.

Jaejoong langsung menarik tangan Changmin yang awalnya berhadapan dengan Yunho beralih kearah anak buahnya. Ia kemudian berdiri ditengah-tengah di antara Changmin dan Yunho.

"Heh! Ajhusi jidat, jangan hanya diam seperti marmut begitu, kajja ambil posisi." Perintah Jaejoong yang diangguki Yoochun.

"Ayo berpose semenarik mungkin. katakan Cheeeerrrrsssss…." Seru Jaejoong dengan semangat.

Sebuah moment dimana Yunho bersedekap dada dengan ekspresi wajah datar lalu disampingnya ada Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar hingga menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya, kemudian ada Changmin yang mengerutkan kening menatap lengannya yang diapit posessif Jaejoong sehingga membuat wajahnya tidak menatap kearah kamera. Yoochun memegang pundak Yunho sahabatnya lalu bergaya sebaik mungkin yang akan membuat semua yeoja leleh hingga jatuh pingsan.

"My Prince Yunho, kau harus memberikan seratus foto padaku sekarang karena kemarin kau mengusirku tiba-tiba dari rumahmu… "

Yunho membelalakkan maniknya dengan penyataan Jaejoong. Ini bisa gawat jika fotonya sampai tersebar dimana-mana. Apalagi polisi sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari bukti tindakan ilegal yang dilakukannya. Ahh, sungguh pemuda berwajah malaikat dengan kepribadian menyebalkan ini sangat membuatnya pusing.

**.**

**Mafia Idol**

**Giaoneesan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**26 december 2013**

**23 . 35 pm**

**HAPPY 10****th**** Aniversary DBSK**

**Gamsahamnibda all reader, reviwer becz you still read my ff**


End file.
